


First Night

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of first time. Clark and Lex had planned for everything '" except their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sincere thanks (and Happy Anniversary) to my generous and speedy Beta's, Stella and Niobe, who spent their afternoon online so that I could submit this tonight. 

## First Night

by Dehc

<http://dehcs.blogspot.com>

* * *

Title: First Night 

Rating: PG, Clex, Established Relationship, Angst, AU, Near futurefic, Drabble 

Clexfest: 12th wave at kardasi.com 

Challenge: Based on the Music Challenge - Land of Confusion: Genesis 

Summary: A different kind of first time. Clark and Lex had planned for everything - except their feelings. 

First Night 

Lex's fraught attention was torn between watching the patio and the images of an exploding warehouse/Meth Lab playing - like so many of Lex's nightmares - on a continuous loop. The newscasters had proclaimed that the battle was over and everyone was safe. But, Lex refused to relax until Clark returned from his first _patrol_. 

Finally, Lex's gaze landed on his lover's slumped figure, leaning wearily against the glass door. Seeming too exhausted even to open it, when Lex did, the tearful, blood-spattered boy crumpled into his arms. Broken-hearted, Clark cried into Lex's shoulder, "This is the world we live in?" 

Land of Confusion Lyrics. - Genesis 

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching feet  
They're moving into the street. 

Now did you read the news today  
They say the danger's gone away  
But I can see the fire's still alight  
There burning into the night. 

There's too many men  
Too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see  
This is a land of confusion. 

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in. 

Ooh superman where are you now  
When everything's gone wrong somehow  
The men of steel, the men of power  
Are losing control by the hour. 

This is the time  
This is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go round  
Tell me why, this is a land of confusion. 

This is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth living in. 

I remember long ago -  
Ooh when the sun was shining  
Yes and the stars were bright  
All through the night  
And the sound of your laughter  
As I held you tight  
So long ago - 

I won't be coming home tonight  
My generation will put it right  
We're not just making promises  
That we know, we'll never keep. 

Too many men  
There's too many people  
Making too many problems  
And not much love to go round  
Can't you see  
This is a land of confusion. 

Now this is the world we live in  
And these are the hands we're given  
Use them and let's start trying  
To make it a place worth fighting for. 

This is the world we live in  
And these are the names we're given  
Stand up and let's start showing  
Just where our lives are going to. 


End file.
